


长眠之地

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	长眠之地

“现在我请陪审团表决。”一个冷漠的声音回荡在地牢里，“赞成罪名成立的，请举手。”

大厅里响起窸窸窣窣的声音。审判庭四周的阶梯式长凳上坐着密密麻麻的黑袍巫师，他们的目光或憎恶或好奇，无一例外地指向整间屋子中心的那把缠满锁链的椅子。几只手已从长袍下伸了出来，高高地指向天花板，他们的面容隐藏在兜帽下，眼神中有毫不掩饰的鄙夷和憎恶。

一个瘦高的男巫坐在那里。他毫无生气地低着头，浅金色凌乱的发丝遮住了他苍白的脸颊，只露出一小部分鼻尖。锁链紧紧缠绕着他搭在扶手上的双手，将他的手腕勒出暗红的印迹。窃窃私语似乎对他丝毫没有影响，他只是盯着虚空的某一点，仿佛他处于风暴的中心，又仿佛置身事外。

少顷，陆续有几只手从黑漆漆的阴影中举起。巫师们纷纷四下寻找举起手的陪审员，一时间整间屋子充斥着吵杂的议论声。那个冷漠的声音再次响起。

“我宣布，Draco Lucius Malfoy，罪名不成立，当庭释放。”

喧哗声更大了。站在大厅中央的女巫发出一声短促的尖叫，咬住了已经发干的下唇。她故作镇定地朝威森加摩主席鞠躬，憋得通红的脸颊却出卖了她。她身边一头红发的高个儿不知所措地看了看女巫，又厌恶地瞥了一眼坐在屋子中央的男人，最终选择伸手上前扶住了她。

锁链随着审判的宣布滑落在地，毫无生气地堆作一团。Draco Malfoy麻木地盯着双手，好像终于明白了刚才那句话的含义。他迟疑地伸出手，朝虚空中握了握手掌。

他无罪。

Draco忍住从身体深处向上涌的咆哮，他尝试着起身，长时间的束缚让他四肢僵硬，如同沉睡的岩石。全身泛起的酸麻让他想要皱眉，却连面部肌肉都脱离了掌控。他面无表情地撑着扶手起身，踉跄地走下台阶。

屋子中央的年轻人已经不再是焦点，威森加摩的巫师们早就纷纷起立准备离开。他们相互交换着对这一场审判的意见，有些人已经匆匆退场，只有少数人站在原地，神色复杂地盯着被众人遗弃在原地的男巫，似有不甘。

嘈杂声此起彼伏，而他充耳不闻。他身形佝偻，迟缓地走向大门，路边的巫师们不自觉地让开一条道，仿佛远离一条全身溃烂生蛆流脓的死狗。

他一步步向前走。如同他被囚禁于阿兹卡班时每晚出现的梦境一样，他穿过空荡的走廊，电梯门缓缓合上，铰链转动着引他去向未知的恐惧。电梯的尽头，喧哗声从头到脚浸没了他。巫师记者们聚在电梯口，手从栅栏里伸出来，像病毒渴望新生婴儿的肌肤一样，渴望在第一时间揭露杀人犯DracoMalfoy的真面目。

他们把他从电梯里拽出来，羽毛笔和闪光灯将他包围，对他进行下一轮审判。

“Malfoy！威森加摩的审判结果是否暗示着他们受了行贿？”

“你拒捕的时候拿着的魔杖到底是谁的？”

“请问Hermione Granger和Ron Weasley是被你施了夺魂咒吗？你是如何驱使战争英雄为你辩护的？”

“你真的杀了Harry Potter吗？”一个充满恶意的问题被摆上了桌面。四周忽然安静了。他们在恐惧和惊怒中等待着回答，不相信他能杀死一个救世的英雄，又害怕他真的已经杀死了他。

Harry Potter。他僵硬的身躯被这个咒语控制了，一股疼痛从他的胸腔里破土而出，迅速壮大的藤蔓带着利刺卷进了他的每一寸肌肉，吃空他的五脏六腑。他想张口说话，咽喉却被紧紧锁住。

他看见熙熙攘攘的人群外躺着一个人。穿着老旧的麻瓜外套，皱巴巴的裤子磨破了洞，湿漉漉的头发遮住他的额头和那道猩红的疤，污血顺着他的鼻梁流下。他躺在那里，任由风沙和尘土将他埋进废墟。

“不……”Draco低喃着，连呼吸都能轻易遮掩他沙哑的否认。他想大声反驳，没有人听得见，也没有人想听，他们正为男人的无力回应而窃喜，这意味着肆无忌惮的追问和嘲讽，而DracoMalfoy将被永远钉在谋杀的耻辱柱上，永无翻身。

电梯再次打开。Hermione Granger和RonWeasley拨开人群抓住了他的胳膊。“这都是谣言！”Hermione抓住离她最近的那根鲜绿色羽毛笔，将它扔在RitaSkeeter狂喜的脸上，大声驳斥道，“我受Harry的请托为他辩护，没有受贿，也没有被夺魂咒控制。尽管DracoMalfoy曾是一名食死徒，但我有足够的证据表明他的阵营转换。而如同我向威森加摩递交的声明一样，小Malfoy先生也同样是战争的受害者……”

她的辩护换来了更大的嘘声。

“瞧瞧她，一个麻瓜出生的巫师，替一个食死徒辩护。”

“既然是Potter授意的，他又在哪儿呢？或者说，他的尸体在哪儿呢？”

“冠冕堂皇的借口也不能解释Malfoy是在Black老宅被抓的事实啊。”

“确实。那可是Potter最后一次现身的地方。”

“他真应该为他的无罪而羞耻。”

吵杂的辩论简直掀翻了大厅的屋顶，得不到想要答案的巫师们相互推搡，站在外围的人想要挤进去，无利可图的人想要离开。他站在舆论中心看着巫师们的表演，如同看一场拙劣的哑剧。

而远处那掩埋在尘土里的手仿佛动了动，指节细微而坚定地弯曲起来。Draco不明白为什么这么远的距离外一切纤毫毕现，也不明白为什么在魔法部光鲜亮丽的大厅一角会埋着一片废墟，只有一个念头抓住了他。

Harry在等他。在某个不知名的角落，他还在挣扎着。

他动了起来，在拥挤的人群中朝那儿走去。

“别动，Malfoy！”Ron低声呵斥他。

“Harry在等我。”他呢喃着，骨瘦嶙峋的手朝前伸去。他一抬手，骚乱的人群之中爆发出了惊恐的呼声。

“Malfoy动了！他要攻击人了！”

“他要杀人了！”一滴冷水落进滚油之中，人们四下溃散，恐慌滋生，不知是谁发出了第一个魔咒，巫师们高声尖叫着抽出了魔杖，羽毛笔和相机掉了一地。

“趁现在离开这儿。”Hermione朝身后说道，抓住了Ron和Draco的手腕想要带他们离开混乱的现场。

推搡之间有人抓住了Draco的肩膀。他回头看去，一个面容狰狞的巫师在朝他咆哮：“你为什么不下地狱，你这个刽子手，恶魔！”他的手指深深陷入Draco的肌肉，带着诅咒和恶毒。

Ron用力拉扯了一下Draco的胳膊想将他带离，不甘心的巫师伸手一抓，紧紧勒住了Draco的脖子。

他忽然意识到这个陌生的男人抓住了什么。Draco反手握住吊坠，用尽力气朝男人踹了一脚。他扭曲的面容淹没在了人群里，惨叫声却刺激了所有人。

魔法部的大厅充斥着尖叫和咒语，不安和恐惧支配了人们，他们还没有从战争的阴影中走出，DracoMalfoy的审判只不过是导火索，让压抑在人心深处的绝望再次爆发。

而他紧紧握住手中的东西，任由Hermione和Ron将他带离人间地狱。

他站在黑暗里。冰冷的夜雨冲刷着街道，混合着泪水和鲜血的雨水汇成小股细流，从他的裂开了伤口的脸颊滑落。他的五脏六腑都被冻住了，痛感早已被切断，他发麻的双脚朝前踏了一步，像踏进了炼狱的入口。

“格里莫广场12号。”他抽出魔杖，在虚空中划了一道。像水纹在湖面泛起，从狭窄的楼房夹缝中浮现了一栋他儿时无比熟悉的房子。

雨还在下，他叩了叩门，颤抖的指尖发白。那道厚重的门缓缓打开，露出一张疲倦却充满戒备的脸。他似乎不意外DracoMalfoy的到来，推开门，朝门外狼狈的巫师伸出手。

“Potter，救救我妈妈。”他以为自己在歇斯底里地大喊，却只有呼气声从干裂的嘴唇间逸出，消散在冰冷的夜里。

他猛然睁开眼，滚滚乌云和一片荒芜的庄园映入眼帘。Draco靠在宽大的扶手椅上，手里握着那根挂坠。囚禁在阿兹卡班的日子让他习惯了模糊的晨昏线，他沉默地坐着，散落在地上的猩红天鹅绒靠垫在他的凝视中逐渐灰暗，与冰冷的地板融在夜色中。

Malfoy庄园在寂静中沉默着，他的呼吸清晰可闻。这里曾经是他的家，有着他引以为傲的姓氏和深爱的父母。他稚嫩的脚印在走廊上一步步长大，这幢古老而威严的庄园包容着他懵懂天真的童年和傲慢无礼的少年，也注视着他脆弱完美的家庭在一夕之间崩塌。

他看见血从地板缝隙里渗出来，弥漫着腐朽和绝望的气息。他看见满身伤痕的自己跌坐在走廊尽头，他无声地哭着，眼底的阴霾是无助和怨恨，耳边是他父亲虚弱的求饶。摄魂怪破烂的袍子在空中飘荡，用它空洞的嘴巴吸走了Lucius最后一丝呻吟。

“求求你，放过Draco。”Narcissa跪在地上，满脸泪水地亲吻黑魔王的袍子，“求求你，我儿子是无辜的。”

“Malfoy又一次失去了我的信任，Narcissa。”他听见恶魔轻柔冷酷地说道，“我们不能有太多赦免。阿瓦达——”

“走！Draco！！走！！！”

他四肢发抖，在Narcissa发出最后一声尖叫时握紧了手中的门钥匙。他视线的尽头是一片绿光和Bella狰狞的脸庞，这是他最后一次从这幢房子里逃脱时视网膜残留的影像。

救救我妈妈。

他听见自己的声音还在空中回荡着，软弱而迷惘。

没有人能救她，Draco。他对一年前的自己说道，Harry Potter也不能。他只能替你从废墟里带回Narcissa带血的耳环和一缕发丝，它们被躲在格里莫广场12号苟延残喘的Draco Malfoy小心收集起来，放进那个柔软的小山羊皮口袋里。Harry找来一根皮绳，把它做成挂坠挂在Draco的胸口。

“我也有一个。”Harry从衬衫里拉出他的那只小口袋，把里面的东西倒出来给Draco看。

一张字迹潦草的羊皮纸，一张照片。他看见羊皮纸的落款是大脚板，而照片上是一对男女在落叶中旋转起舞，相视一笑亲吻着对方。

“那是我的爸爸妈妈。”Harry说道，又指着Draco的手心，“他们会一直在这里，没有人能把我们分开。”

Draco还握着那个门钥匙。他摊开手掌，那张老旧的相片里年轻的Lucius和Narcissa站在年幼的他的身后，从容微笑着，矜持地将手搭在他肩膀上。

“没有人能把我们分开。”他重复着Harry的话，把相片也放进了小山羊皮口袋。

“你真该看看这些渣滓都写了什么。”Hermione Granger来归还他的魔杖时，把一沓报纸摔在桌上，气急败坏地在他面前来回走动，像一只暴躁的困兽，“八次无罪上诉，四次巫师审判，五次当庭辩护！都被你那一脚给毁了！你还嫌在阿兹卡班待得不够久吗？！”

他从回忆的泥沼里挣扎而出，看向这个憔悴的女巫和她身边张口欲辩的红发男人。战争给他们带来的风霜洗礼让三人组迅速成长，他能看见Granger眼中无法遮掩的疲惫和小Weasley沉默之下的深思熟虑，他们都已经从残酷的争斗中脱离，在巫师之中呼风唤雨。只有HarryPotter还在硝烟之中生死不明，而DracoMalfoy还是缩在格里莫广场里痛哭流涕的那个懦夫。

“没有人求你把我从地狱里捞出来，Granger。”他瞥了一眼耸动的标题——DracoMalfoy无罪释放引发骚乱，杀手重获自由——轻声说道，“我都要烂在泥里了。”

“闭嘴，Malfoy。”Ron开口道，他站起来走到Hermione的身边扶住她，“现在魔法部顶不住压力，要求威森加摩重审你的案子了。你最好乖乖呆在这儿，等待下一次裁决。”

Merlin知道他在阿兹卡班的日子里都在想什么。没有光线穿过那个阴暗狭小的格子，他缩在角落里保不住身体的温度也留不住脑海里残存的记忆，回荡着他父母死前的尖叫和求饶，还有Harry离开的背影。

他失去了所有，名誉，家族，爱人。他一无所有，却被要求珍惜一点别人施舍的尊严。凭什么？

“我不关心审判结果，也不在乎那群老不死的胆小鬼在说什么。”他收紧拳头，冷笑一声，怒火从死寂的心底燃烧起来。

“我他妈只想让他回来。”

这句话在他胸口徘徊太久。疑问和恐惧像秃鹫一样盘旋在他的脑海中，啄食他的希望和信心。

Hermione Granger的眼中充满了泪水。恐惧和脆弱让她浑身发抖，她倚在Ron的怀中像一片风中的枯叶。“我不能说，Malfoy。我发过誓。”

“那就滚出去。”

他的太阳穴痛得发胀，脑袋嗡嗡作响，轰鸣声隔绝了Granger的哭泣和Weasley的咆哮。疲倦从地里破土而出，顺着他的身体把他包裹起来，它唤醒了潜伏在心底已久的一个愿望，一个被他忽视太久而孕育出的无可抵挡的怪物。

他听见无数个声音在呢喃，它们冰冷却很亲切。像是甜蜜的情人的爱语，又像飘渺的海妖的歌声。他知道应该抵抗这种欲望，就像他和Harry一直做的那样。但现在他孤身一人，快要坚持不住了。

“我想休息，Potter，永远的休息。这太痛苦了。”

没有人回答他。

Harry不止一次和他谈论过死亡，他们对待这个词，比爱还要熟悉。他第一次意识到Harry有自杀倾向的时候，及时制止了他，这就好像剥下了满是裂痕的鸟蛋上第一块蛋壳，剩下的碎片都落了下来，露出里面虚弱的幼鸟。

他这才发现这个传说中的救世主在卸下戒备和伪装之后，瘦弱的肩膀有多么不堪一击。

“我只能是世界上最后一个放弃希望的人，”他这样跟Draco解释，“不是我想，而是我不得不成为这个人。”他撩起额前的头发，露出那道著名的伤疤：“他们说这应该是新世界的第一道闪电，对我来说这只是一道催命符。我和他之间必须有一个人死亡。”

Harry说这是预言，他长久以来一直掩埋的真相。

“我第一次知道这件事是五年级的暑假，你爸爸守在魔法部要抓我的时候。我想过挣扎，也想放弃抵抗，但Dumbledore说这是我的宿命。预言被说出的那一刻就决定了我的未来只有两种可能。”

“杀死Voldemort，或者被他杀死。”

“你害怕我死吗？”

Harry在一个静谧的夜晚对他说出这句话的时候，他从没有过如此强烈的欲望想要保护一个人。Draco按照自己的想法去做了。

他吻了Harry。好像这么多天来没来由的焦躁和恐慌都有了解释，他颤抖着扶住Harry的脸颊，用双唇轻轻摩挲他的唇瓣，等到对方轻柔的回应。一吻结束后，他感觉得到Harry呼吸里的不稳。

“事先说好，这不是我的初吻。”Harry忽然生硬地说道。

“我也不是。”

他坐在寒冷的夜色里，似乎还能感受到那个男孩的呼吸。他知道Harry总是会偷偷地注视着他，就好像他也偷偷注视着Harry一样。这是一种很微妙的关系，他们总是站在彼此的对立面，却又在某些方面和对方怀有同样的想法。躲藏在格里莫广场的每一天，他对Harry越是熟悉，就对他也越是陌生。

Draco不得不承认，他只有和Harry单独待在一起的时候才能好好去了解彼此。他猜得到Harry的每一步动作，却猜不透他的想法。Harry经常消失一段时间，回来的时候带着满身伤痕。他知道Harry所做的一切都是为了和那个名字都不能说的人抗衡，尽管他每一次从黑魔王的手中死里逃生都能得到所有人的欢呼雀跃，但Draco知道他内心深处渴望平静的长眠。

他有心帮助Harry，却无能为力。他只能日复一日守在空荡的Black老宅里，猜测Harry现在在哪一个角落里挣扎着求生。

他记得Harry第一次杀人的时候。那天晚上他坐在沙发上一如既往地等Harry回来，直到深夜下起了大雨，他在昏昏欲睡中听见一声沉重的落地声，高举魔杖穿过走廊时，他看见了倒在不远处湿漉漉的Harry。

雨水混合着一股血腥味打湿了阴暗潮湿的地板，Draco慌乱地把他拖进客厅里时吓得抱着他摔倒在地上。Harry的身体是那么冰冷，他的呼吸轻不可闻，苍白的双手无力地垂在身体两侧。

他几乎以为Harry死了，连滚带爬地扯开Harry的衣领。

“求求你，Harry，别离开我。”他跪在地上，想要把耳朵贴近Harry的胸口。

Harry对他的回答是一个颤抖的湿漉漉的吻。他混杂着雨水和泪水的唇瓣和Draco温暖干燥的唇瓣交叠在一起，从他身上汲取着最后的温度。

Draco任他撕扯两人的衣服，只是用力抱紧他。他的胸口好像燃烧着一团火焰，分辨不清是对Harry的爱恋还是对求生的渴望驱使着他触碰对方。

那也是他第一次进入Harry的身体。他们在地板上滚作一团，发了疯一样与对方肢体纠缠，用撕咬和亲吻感受活下来的绝望和无助。

Harry的肌肤是冷的。他的冰冷和Draco的火热交叠在一起，渐渐染上Draco的温度，浑身上下沾染着Draco的气息。

可他身体里面是如此的炽热。他哭着求Draco进入他，刺穿他，好让他在生理的痛楚和精神的欢愉中得到活着的证明。

他们像世界末日一样发泄着情欲和恐惧，在黎明前的黑夜紧紧相拥。

Harry的侧脸在夜色中模糊不清，他的胸口因为情事而微微起伏。Draco长久地注视着他，只觉得胸口那团火焰更加热烈。

“我不想死。”

Harry轻轻地说道，有泪光在他的睫毛上闪动，又消失在阴影里。

他最终也不知道那滴泪水有没有落下，但它确确实实存在过，在之后无数个艰难而绝望的日子里，支撑着Draco爬过每一个痛苦的深渊。

有时候Harry洞察一切，却又对一些再简单不过的道理一窍不通。Draco后来才明白他匮乏的常识来自于他从小被麻瓜抚养长大。

有一天Harry问他，如果给你一个机会永生，你愿意吗？Draco只觉得这个问题荒谬可笑，他渴望生存，但死亡是无可避免的结局。

那画像呢？

画像不是永生，Potter。那只是一段残留的记忆，就好像风吹过树木时落下的枯叶，好像砂砾漏过指缝时残留的灰尘。它们在那里，也只是在那里。它不是生命，只是一段残留的记忆。

“可是画像会说话，会思考，能和人沟通，你怎么能说它不是活着的呢？”

这个问题他没办法回答Harry。他解释不清，巫师届人人都知道的事情在Harry的眼里就是匪夷所思的。这和灵魂有关，他记得自己是如此告诉Harry的，灵魂是世界上最深奥的魔法，没有人能破解。

“你觉得画像是活着的，是因为你只见到过画像，没有见到画像主人真正活着的样子。只有亲眼见过画像和它的主人的人才会明白，画像是无法替代生命的。它们空洞，只保留着主人教给它们的想法，甚至连画家对本人的印象都会影响到画像的成形。”

他当时这么解释道，从Black老宅的地下室里翻出了一块半旧的画布，用极其生疏的手法画了一幅Harry的肖像草稿。

他对Harry的眉眼是那么熟悉，对Harry的身体也了若指掌。尽管画技生疏，他还是能抓住Harry的一丝神态。

“我熟悉你的一举一动，所以我画得逼真。但不是每个画家都对肖像主人如此熟悉的。”他一边修改着草稿一边朝Harry解释，还顺手从沉思的男孩嘴角偷了一个吻。

Harry看着画像上那个闭眼的自己逐渐成型，忽然开口道。

“完成它，Draco。替我留下一副肖像。”

他猛然从梦境里惊醒，手里握着的小山羊皮口袋滑落在地。Draco想要起身去捡，长久的坐姿让他的身体失去了知觉，他摔倒在发霉的地毯上，可他顾不上发麻的身体，趴在地上狼狈地伸手去够那只口袋。

束口的羊皮绳因为滚落而松开了，露出里面那张泛黄的相片和那小瓶深红色的液体。他颤抖着双手将照片放回口袋里，用指腹细细摸索过小玻璃瓶和那木塞上的每一寸纹理。这是唯一一件与Harry有关的纪念品，他清楚地记得这是Harry离开的最后那一个清晨留下的东西。

他记得与Harry分别前的最后一面。黑发的巫师咽下最后一块面包，从破旧的木桌旁站起来说，我该走了。

我等你回来。Draco只能说这一句，他深知眼前的青年终将面对的是什么，可他别无选择，只能目送Harry的离去。这是他的宿命。

Harry牵动肌肉，露出一个比哭还难看的微笑，他凑近Draco，低声说道：“我希望你永远不会用上它。再见，Draco。”他俯下身吻上金发巫师的唇瓣，后者沉默地坐在那里，抬起头回应了这个吻。当Harry离开他的嘴唇时，一个玻璃瓶落进了他的掌心。

他像离开水的鱼一样开始大口喘气，口腔里仿佛还残留着Harry留下的黄油味道和舌尖柔软的触感。就好像他们上一秒才分开彼此的唇瓣，Draco缩在地上颤抖着，握紧了手中陪伴了他无数个日夜的玻璃瓶。

他的唇瓣干燥而冰冷，呼出的气体在深夜里凝结成冰。软木塞因为摔落而微微松动了，他小心翼翼地拧开塞子，玻璃瓶里浓稠的液体轻轻晃动，散发出一股血腥的气息。

是血。

Draco忽然明白了这个瓶子的用意。他颤抖地将收起了装满Harry的血的玻璃瓶，手脚并用地从地上爬起来，一把抓住Granger早些时候留下来的他的魔杖，顾不上囚禁令，幻影显形到格里莫广场12号。

他用力撞开大门，大步穿过阴暗狭窄的走廊，在阴冷潮湿的房子里大喊Phineas的名字。Walburga的画像在走廊里尖叫着，和他的咆哮混在一起回荡在屋子里。

“你终于想起我来了。”他听见Phineas嘲弄的声音从空荡的画布边缘传来，他不肯现身，因为他觉得Draco和Harry之间的关系是畸形而可耻的。

“这里除了你和Walburga以外还有别的画像吗。”他听见自己的声音像蒙上一层布，听起来空洞而干涩。

“活着的画像只有我和Walburga。”Phineas凉凉地说道，“地下室里还有一副‘死了’的。”

那一瞬间，Draco觉得自己的身体被分成了两半，一半因为某种可能性而雀雀欲动，一半因为另一种猜想而恐惧不安。他拖着步子，慢慢走下了楼梯。

他和Harry躲在这里的时候很少来地下室，只有找不到东西的时候偶尔光顾。整幢屋子都是那么阴暗，更不用提废弃了的地下室。

老旧的楼梯里回荡着他的脚步声。他既渴望又害怕，扶着长满霉菌的墙壁朝地下走去，水滴声和他的心跳混在一起。

他一眼就看到了摆在中央的那幅画。它看起来被施了保护咒，四周干燥阴凉。画中的黑发青年闭着眼睛，他的神情是那么栩栩如生，Draco甚至能听见他的呼吸，好像下一秒他就会睁开眼睛，冲着Draco调皮的眨眼。

Draco轻手轻脚地走过去，他还能闻得到油画上松香水刺鼻的味道。

他取下挂在胸前的羊皮口袋，掏出里面的玻璃瓶，又拔开软木塞，举起了魔杖。

这是一个古老的咒语。他在有一次闲谈时和Harry说起过，中世纪的时候富贵人家总是在家里挂上一幅年轻人的肖像，等他上了战场时，就用他留下来的血抹在闭着眼的肖像上，然后念动咒语。如果年轻人还活着，画像就不会苏醒。

天已经微微亮了。有日光从狭小的窗户里照来，洒在Draco的脚边。他听见自己沙哑的声音慢慢说出那句古老的咒语。

血液从玻璃瓶里汇成一股细流，顺着他魔杖挥舞的痕迹覆盖在青年紧闭的双目上。

他无从思考自己是否希望这咒语能否灵验，他只是盯着那副肖像，那一瞬间脑海里翻涌起许多念头。他想要逃跑，恨不得从没有找到这幅他亲手画下的肖像；他又想要留在这里，希望画像毫无动静，好让他怀有一丝希望，能够支撑着他去寻找Harry的下落。

他想了很多，又仿佛什么都没想。

浓稠的血液从画中青年的双眼流了下来，在他的脸上划出两道血红的泪痕。Draco盯着画像，恍惚间，青年睁开了空洞的翠绿双眼。

一缕微光照在Draco麻木的脸上。

他闭上了双眼，露出一个虚幻的笑容。


End file.
